jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
Admiral Roebuck
| rank = Rear Admiral | age = | birth_date = | birth_place = | death_date = | death_place = | hair = Grey, short | eyes = Blue | height = | weight = | known_relatives = | nationality = | occupation = Admiral; Royal Navy | affiliation = Royal Navy | status = Active | role = Ally | portrayed = Geoffrey Palmer | first_appearance = Tomorrow Never Dies (film) | last_appearance = Tomorrow Never Dies (novelisation) }} Admiral Roebuck is a fictional Admiral of the British Royal Navy. He appeared in the 1997 James Bond film, Tomorrow Never Dies, portrayed by British actor Geoffrey Palmer. The character was also adapted for the film's accompanying novelisation, penned by Raymond Benson. Biography ''Tomorrow Never Dies (film) Admiral Roebuck engages in a heated argument with M over firing a cruise missile from the HMS Chester into the Khyber Pass taking out half of the world's terrorists at an arms deal. Although M wishes for James Bond to investigate more an impatient Roebuck telephones the Chester and orders it to fire a missile at the deal. Roebuck then discovers there are two nuclear torpedoes at the deal and the missile he sent is too far to be remote detonated, but the tragedy is diverted when Bond removes them before the missile strikes. Later Roebuck favours war against China after HMS Devonshire sinks at the supposed hands of the Chinese. M however asks the Minister of Defence to give Bond time to investigate. During the climax, M arrived to inform Roebuck that Bond's message confirms that Elliot Carver has been manipulating the conflict and informs to have his men search for a Stealth Ship though it would not be until after Bond exposes the ship on radar that the Royal Navy has been ordered to attack it. Alternate continuities Tomorrow Never Dies (novelisation) To be added. Awards & Decorations * Unidentified Medal * '''General Service Medal': The purple & green ribbon on his uniform indicates that he was awarded the General Service Medal. The medal was awarded for serving in at least one minor campaign from 1962-2007. * Naval Long Service and Good Conduct Medal: The blue & white ribbon indicates that Roebuck served a minimum of 18 or 15 (if it was awarded after 1977) years in the Royal Navy. Behind the scenes Notably, actor Geoffrey Palmer had starred opposite Judi Dench ('M') for several years prior to filming in the BBC situation comedy As Time Goes By (1992–2005). Despite being credited and referred to as "Admiral" during the film , novelization, and in official merchandise, the embroidery on Roebuck's cuffs indicates that he holds the rank of Rear Admiral. Not the only example of confusion over rank insignia, Commander Day's epaulettes are also the subject of a similar wardrobe continuity error; changing from the rank of Lieutenant Commander to full Commander between scenes. Gallery References fr:Amiral Roebuck Category:James Bond characters Category:Film characters Category:Tomorrow Never Dies characters Category:Male characters Category:Allies Category:Military figures Category:British Category:Royal Navy personnel